


For One Night Only

by imbadwholf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose ends up joining the Smiths for Christmas Eve she doesn't know the mischief that will occur or the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://kaynibbler16.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fkaynibbler16.tumblr.com%2F).



> This is an au where the Doctor is a boy at school who is not popular and Rose Tyler is a girl at the same school who is popular, but could be very alone at Christmas.

How their friendship started was never something either of them fully understood. It may have been when they sat next to each other during English Literature, or that one time they smiled at a bully who got caught out by a teacher and their eyes meet, or maybe and most likely it was the time the Doctor stood up for his beliefs. While they were being ridiculed. Watching the slim boy leave the full hall after his burst of talking she knew then they would be friends. Just something automatically made her feel like she was always going to want to be his friend.  
So gradually people started talking less and less about the “geek and the blonde” and how they spent almost every lunchtime together going through book after book and finding random facts together. All the chatter died down until it was non-existent... almost. The holidays were coming up and as per usual every guy in the school was trying to ask Rose Tyler to come to their house for Christmas dinner. Turning down all the offers as polity as she could, she tried to not contemplate why her mind constantly turned to a certain skinny boy as soon as other boys were mentioned.... it made no sense. One day when they were sitting opposite each other reading, with butterflies beating against her stomach she peered over her book and looked at said boy. “Hey, Doctor.” She hissed (she knew he preferred this name and used it all the time regardless of who she was with, she wanted to make her friend comfortable at all times). “Hey, what are you doing these holidays?”  
Opening and closing his mouth a few times while he tried to work his mind around the question he looked a bit like a fool. “Well... umm my aunts and uncles... they are coming down, with... with my cousins for a few days... umm why?”  
Sighing she dropped her book to the table she rested her chin on her arm. “My mum is going out for a date and I don’t feel like being alone.”  
It took all his mite to try and ignore the jealous pang he felt as he said his next sentence but even then it did not quiet work. “Why don’t you just accept one of those boys offer?”  
Before another sigh she made a disgusted face. “No... I wouldn't... okay this may sound stupid, but I would not feel safe with them.”  
“That doesn't sound stupid.”  
“No?”  
Smiling he carefully lowered his book. “No.”  
“So... umm do you... maybe think I could... could I come around to your house for dinner. I know it’s rude to invite myself and you can tell me to just go away and that’s fine. Totally I just thought I would ask cause if you never ask then you never kn-“  
“Yes.” Picking back up his novel he hoped to hide his blush from his companion. Rose repeated eh word he said with added shock and delight. “Yes. I will pick you up. About 7..ish could be 6 could be 8.”  
The female got up and pushed her bag on her shoulder and leaned down kissing him on his forehead and smiled against his skin. “Sounds perfect.”

  
-

  
It was Christmas day. It was 4 o’clock and the Doctor was running around his room trying to find the right xmas jumper to wear. His mother loved the season os had bought him several with each character or a variety of the seasonal people on. He decided on a red Rudolf one and then grabbed the keys to his dad’s car. With one last check in the mirror he pushed a hand through his hair and tweaked his glasses. As good as it’s gonna get. It was as he had one foot out the front door that he called out to his parents to tell them how he was leaving. But with the messy and full house they hardly noticed either way.  
When he was parked outside the estate he text her and then walked up the stairs to her flat. When he knocked on the door he was greeted by Jackie. “Oh! Hey Doctor!” She sounded pleased to see him and rushed him on into the living room. “Rose is just getting ready. She thought you said 7.” Winking she took a sip of the mulled wine she had in her hand. “Eger are you?”  
“Right mum, enough of that, don’t you think?” Jackie’s daughter asked as she walked into the room and took the glass out of her hand without even looking at the other person in the room. “Don’t want to get too drunk know, do ya?” Finally she turned around to the Doctor. “Oi, oi. What’s up?”  
He was sitting on the sofa just looking at her in her red dress, her hair held back with a tensile designed bobble, her mini Santa hat on her head and simple red and white lipstick was perfect. He tried to keep his wow as quiet as possible but Jackie made some sort of noise which either meant she had herd or she had fallen off the arm chair her daughter had rested her in, right now the boy’s eyes were to busy looking at how gorgeous his friend was to check about her mother. “R-ready?” He asked after coughing into his fist.  
“Yep.” Rose said as she picked up a simple red shoulder bag, and blew a kiss to her almost sleeping mother. “See when I see you.”  
“Keep your phone charged.”  
“Yeah.”

  
-

  
The blue car was slowly drawing nearer to his house when he finally told her the one thing that had been on his mind since they planned all this. “Look Rose there is ... there is something I ought to tell you.” She turned around under the seatbelt on the passenger side and looked at him.  
“I tried to.. well I did, I picked my longest dress. I wouldn't want to ... well it’s your family and I have to be smart.”  
“Oh, it’s not about your outfit... you look...” He left the words unspoken but just a look in her eyes said she knew. “Anyway, see the thing is...” At that very moment he started to itch the back of his head as he often does when he is nervous so she just spoke some words to try and get him to continue and then he finally did. “The thing is Rose, I didn't start it per say... but my family... they... well they have this silly notion that we... we are dating.”  
“Hmm.” She muttered and turned back around to stare out of the window. Her tones was amazingly in different, as if she was being told irrelevant data.”I wonder why they think that.” She pondered aloud while she fiddles with the lining of her garment. “Okay.”  
Of course her remark left him startled so he raised his eyebrows. “Okay?”  
“Yes.” Leaning her head back she smiled. “If your family think I'm your girlfriend... then tonight I am your girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support via feedback, comments and kudos x


	2. The family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and The Doctor and Rose get to his house.

“My...my girlfriend?” Asked the rapidly blinking Doctor.  
Hmming she closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes. Your girlfriend. For tonight.”  
Smiling he turned the car at the next junction. “So it’s a one night only kinda deal?” Again she nodded. “Fair enough.”

-

When Rose entered the Smith’s house she was hardly greeted due to the fact the family were still busy running around. But when her ‘boyfriend’ had removed her coat for her and laid it on the hook he gradually introduced her to the family. “That’s Katie.” He said pointing to a little girl with long brown hair who was running around after another girl with short black hair. “She is chasing Ella, who is probably running away from ... ah yes there she is Ola.” The three girls were so engrossed in their running around they did not have time to stop and wave or great the gust.  
Instead it was their mother who first came over to say hello. Her name was Nikki and she had hair the most gorgeous shade of ginger, switching hand that was holding her drink she extended her arm to Rose. “Hello, nice to finally meet you.”  
“Same.”  
Nikki introduced her to her husband. “David.” It was shortly after that The Doctor’s mum called them all into the dining room.  
They were enjoying the first course dinner of soup when the conversation about present received from the children stopped. “So... Rose?” The blonde nodded towards the head of the table; the Doctor’s mum. “John says you take English literature.”  
“I do.”  
The older lady continued, “What other subjects do you take?” After the answer Mrs Smith continued. “So.. what do you hope to do when you leave school?”  
Once she had taken another mouthful she told them “Travel,” The grin her friend next to her had on his face almost went a miss to her. “Of course,” Quickly she added. “That’s not a career but for a few years I just hope to travel... and then, settle down, but um to actually answer your question... doing what... I am not one hundred per cent sure at the moment.”  
Nikki decided to break the few moments of silence by asking her. “So.. John hardly tells us much about the two of you, what was your first date?”  
The expression of pure panic on his face was quickly over shadowed by her swift answer. “Well, we had chips one night after school. It might not be the most traditional of first dates... but it was.. it was lovely.”  
Nodding Nikki took a sip of her soup. After that the conversation returned to chat amongst the children with a bit of adult input. Once all of the people gathered at the table had eaten their first course Rose got up and prepared to take the plates from the table. Her friend also joined her. When they were in the kitchen she turned to him. “So... they actually think we are dating.” The Doctor whispered that they did. She hummed and took a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. Mr and Mrs Smith walked into the kitchen and picked up the plates pre served with the main course and then walked back into the living room. “And they call you John.”  
Blushing he gently rubbed the back of his neck. “Ummm yeah I suppose they... well it’s my birth name... and..”  
Rose waited until he was again looking at her before she winked and told him not to worry. “I prefer Doctor.” 

-

“She seems lovely.” Nikki said while wiping up a bit of a mess Ella had created.  
Nodding her mother agreed. “Yes, she does.”  
Mr Smith told them to hush, and the room was silent apart from Katie who was kicking the plastic high chair every time her leg swung back. Her granddad walked away from the door he had his ear pressed against and smiled. “You were right dear, they are not dating.”  
David lowered his glass which he had been taking a drink from. “Really?! I thought.. they look so happy to be together.”  
“Well,” Contemplated Mrs Smith as she raised herself out of the chair. “You are right David. But I believe it maybe up to us to make sure this couple don’t just last for one night. What do you say Nikki?”  
“Aye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support and feedback.


	3. The chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smith family start to stir things up.

When the pair of teenagers returned to the table they found their seats and rested their plates down, the Doctor even pushed out her chair for her, but the pleasantries for Rose stopped their. His family decided they had had enough of talking about different toys and games brought to the children and decided, instead, to focused their attention on the young would be lovers. “So,” Nikki started the conversation off. “Why did you choose chips?”

While the boy was not fully aware of what his sister was up to he had some idea that she was going to cause trouble and with a quick glance at the other members of his family all of whom were adverting there eyes from him, he knew his suspicions were right. “Chips? You mean on our first date.”

Once she had cut a piece of meat off and got it on her folk she nodded. “Yes. Why chips?”

_“Rose you should be begging me to stay with you.”_

_“I...Harold. I just.. I don’t want to go out with you anymore.” The raised voices caused the Doctor to cautiously approach._

_Rose’s  now ex boy friend kept shouting manically. “Why? Why?” He demanded, then with a single figure he pointed to the other boy. “Is it because of him? Huh? Rose. Are you dumping me because of HIM?”_

_Tears flooded in her eyes but she blinked to keep them in; they might be in corridor in school but it was empty and this was Harold, the most dangerous boy with a reputation he repeatedly lived up to his reputation. “No... no Harold... it’s... it’s just us.. we aren’t, we aren’t working out.”_

_Grunting he pushed past the other male and stormed down the corridor. Quickly the Doctor was at her side, cradling her red checks in his hand gently as he tried to comfort her. “Are you okay?” He asked his voice resonating the worry he felt. All she could manage was sniffing and nodding into his chest while he gripped her tight the waist. “Come on, let’s get you home.”_

-

“Oh well you know... it was just.. to ummm.

-

_He waited beside her locker as she grabbed her coat and stuffed away the bags she would need for tomorrow and collected the ones she would need that night. “It’s-it’s alright.” Rose told him while stammering._

_“Beg your pardon?”_

_“It’s alright, you know. You can just go... whenever you would like. I’ll be fine.”_

_Pushing himself off from the wall he had been leaning on she knew at that very moment in time he should not be able to look that gorgeous. “Do you want me to leave? I can. I just... I don’t want you walking home by yourself, if I can help it. You usually walk home with Donna, but she left as soon as the last bell rang.” They both chuckled at their mutual friend (NOT MATE)’s usually very dramatic and rushed exit from ‘hell’._

_-_

_As they walked home together he spoke so passionately about science and history and she watched his eyes light up while he explained in detail how the heart worked. It did not go a miss to him when half way through describing the different functions of the valves when her stomach rumbled out of hunger, but to spare her embarrassment he just noted that in his mind and carried on talking. Often the girl spoke on her very limited knowledge about that part of the anatomy and each time she did she would watch her with an expression a kin to pride and joy as well ... something else. It was merely minutes away from the Estate they lived in when they had to wait by some traffic lights. Sniffing around she smelt that familiar oder. “Chips.” She muttered and then the light changed green n so she made to take one step forward, but the Doctor was holding her hand. “What’s wro-“_

_“I can smell them too.”_

_A bit stunned she nodded slightly. “Right... okay... I am sure most people can there is a chippy just down the road.” Using her free hand she pointed a bit away. “I only just noticed cause I was busy with um... just busy.”_

_If the boy noticed her rambling on he showed no evidence of doing so, instead he reached his free hand in his pocket and pulled out some coins. “Fancy some chips?”_

_This time it took less time for her to recover from her shock. “For real?”_

_Grinning checkly he swayed his head a little. “Yeah.”_

_“Yes please.” She held onto his arm and he led the way towards the little shop. Passer byes would have assumed them to be dating, with the way she gripped his arm and leaned her head against his lanky frame coupled with the way he looked down adorningly at her. Maybe they weren’t far off._

-

“Oh you know, we were hungry and it was just a good way to cheer us up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for their support. Please feel free to leave any feed back and kudos. Peace x


	4. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Smith family continue their deductions.

Pondering his words a bit his mother asked out of concern. “Cheer you up, were you feeling...bad?”

“Oh... no it’s just... bad um choice of words.”

Contended the elder lady turned her attention back to their guest. “So Rose, tell us about yourself.”

It was an awkward meal and at the end of it she was not sure how much his family had found out about her and the cold meal the children were arguing over, but she felt like it was probably a lot more then she would have ever have wanted. Before desert the family went into the living room and decided to play a few games. The first one they choose to do was Pictionary, after the Doctor had successfully deduced Ella was trying to say High School Musical it was his turn to pick up a card and to mime it. One look at the first word and his eyes flashed up to Rose. Both his parents noticed and looked at each other with a grin. After, he had shown them it must be two words long they all noticed how, while his hands moved around in front of his body in an effort to tell them the movie, his eyes never once left Rose’s he was constantly looking at her while trying to act it out. With very few nudges and nodes they all fell silent and left it to the girl to speak. None of them would have been able to get it, or all of it from his gestures anyway.

“Bird...umm... caring...kindness.. heart” they both smiles. “beating... no wait love. Love?” He nodded eagerly and she grinned. “Great... love... two words right? Love... love... oh wait do that again... correct? Love correct? No...Love a-actually. Love actually?!”

Grinning he raised his hand to high five her but she quickly leapt out of her chair and raised her arms in excitement, before lowering them around his neck and hugging him tightly. It did not take him long to reciprocate the action and soon he was practically spinning her around. “You got it.” He told her once he had lowered her to the ground.

At that moment she remembered where she was and fidgeted with the brim of her dress. “Umm.. yeah... I guess I did.”

“Come along deer, your turn now.”

 

-

 

Just as they were about to start dessert Rose realised she needed the toilet so turned back around, it took only a matter of seconds for her friend to be at her side. “Oi.” She protested when they were away from ear shot, and tugged her arm out of his lose grip. “Where do you think you’re taking me?”

“Nowhere. I am merely accompanying you.”

“Why?!”

Smiling at her asked her. “You know your way to the bathroom?”

Her face formed what he could only describe as an ~~adorable~~ scowl. “Of course. Doctor, I have been to your house lodes.”

“Yes.” He nodded in agreement. “But my parents don’t know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave any feedback,comments and kudos x


	5. The "are you sure"s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is not so sure.

While David was helping his farther in law clear away the plates he was discussing the young couple with his in laws. Maybe discussing is to active a verb to be used for him at that very moment in time as all he did was repeat “I still can’t believe they aren’t dating... are you sure?” Over and over again.

The true conversation consisted of ideas that the family were flying around. A bit of a plan was already something they had and so just discussing it and finalising it was all they had time for before they heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs accompanied by giggles of the couple. One look at the two of them seated together made David just turn to his wife and mouth “Are you sure?”

 

-

 

“Fair enough. Come on them I desperate for a pee.” They both laughed as he followed her up the staircase. He waited outside the door positioned just the same as the day when she got dumped.

“Ready?” He asked when she came out of the room.

With a cheeky smile she told him. “Nah I just came out the room, to go back into the room, because I am not ready.”

The Doctor walked behind her down the stairs. “Alright! Not need to get smart with me sunshine.” Both of them laughed as they descended the stairs.

When they got to it, he opened the door for her and again got her chair for her, all the while making her blush bright red. It did not go a miss to either one of them when David mouthed a few words to Nikki, but neither of them picked up the whole message just read fragments of the question. Ironically the words they had individual collected combined together would have made the whole sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the people reading this. Please leave kudos, feedback and or comments x


	6. The dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert. Katie. Dresses. And Marriage.

For desert they were giving a traditional Christmas pudding. The Doctor knew how much Rose detested the food so tried to tell his mother so he could ask for an alternative. “Mum, Rose-“

“Is loving this desert.” Said the girl next to him before taking a big mouthful. While his family may have been content with what she had said he was not. He could tell she was lying through her teeth and it annoyed him but when he raised his eyebrow she just raised on edge of gorgeous lips and he knew she was just saying that to make things easier for him.

Most of the people gathered around the table could not finish the large meal after their very filling two first courses, so the fact Rose had eaten very little of the meal on her plate went a miss to most of the people there. It was during the moments when they were all trying to recover and relax when Katie tugged on her mum’s sleeve and on tip toes whispered something into her ear. Nodding her mum returned to her state indifference and rest. Rose watched the child waddle towards her. “Hello.” She kindly said.

“Hello. I asked mum if you could come and look my room. She sayed yes. And I should ask you if you wanted to see my room.”

Instanly she felt a little bit of joy while listing and talking to the young girl. “Of course I would Katie.” And they held hands while Katie led her out of the room. Both unaware of the teenage boy watching them with a smile on his face.

 

-

 

“It’s not really my room.” The girl said while she looked through a wardrobe.

“No?” Asked Rose.

“No. This is Gran and Granddad’s house. And we use this room sometimes. Me and my sisters.”

“Oh.”

The young child made a noise suggesting she had made a great achievement as pulled out a while gown from the cupboard. “Here, see I told you I had a wedding dress.”

Rose took the gown from the little girl and nodded while examining the fabric. “Yes you did. It’s lovely.”

“Thanks. One day I hope I be a bride. Do you?”

Shocked Rose almost dropped her dress. “Pardon.”

“You and Uncle John. You two love each other right? Do you think you will get married to him?”

“I-I.. I..”

“If you do,” Katie continued. “I’ll be a bris- bridesmaid. ‘Cause I'm saying you will, now.”

Laughing she handed the garment back to its owner. “Is that how it works?”

Katie nodded while putting the dress on a hanger. “Yes.”

“Okay I will keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All freedback, comments and kudos are loved x


	7. The sure niece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella buts in.

As they sat in the living room Ella turned to her uncle. “Jo-john.” She said to him.

“Yes, dear.” He turned to look at her. The two of them where on the opposite side of the front room, to everyone else so their conversation was as private as could be.

“You love Rose. Not how you love me. But how daddy loves mummy.” It was not a question and the lack of uncertainty made him unsure of how to respond.

Scratching the back of his head he blushed. “Oh... umm what make you say that?”

The young girl tilted her head to the side while considering her answer. “It’s... the way you look at her... when you think me can’t see. But I can.” With that statement she turned around and started yelling at her sister because she was not handling their car toy with as much care as she should.

Nodding slightly he agreed. “Yes I suppose you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short (they all are but this one especially)


	8. The snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get close... yeah

"Hey." Rose called to her friend once she was down the stairs.

Instantly her friend turned around grinned at her. "Hey. You all-right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and then settled down beside him. The family were having muled wine and diet coke for the kids. Rose gratefully took the offered refreshment and leaned forward to his ear.  ~~It did not go a miss to the Doctor's mother how he leaned her head automatically closer to her.~~ "Like... I don't wanna push... or anything... but like... we are suppose to be together." Once he had nodded that he was following she continued. "And umm... maybe we should seem more natural". A quick glance at his wide eyes informed her he did not see where she was going with it so she added. "Like putting your arm around me o-"

Before she could even say any more he was gently tugging her back to his body, she slowly followed his pull while trying to balance her glass. And that is how Rose Tyler found herself with her ear against the Doctor's heart listening to it's rapid breathing and not the people discussing things around the pair of them. As it so often was when the two of them together she felt as though they were in their own little private word. Not verbal communication needed. So wrapped up in the feel of him next to her she did not notice the way his arm that was wrapped around her was stocking her with it's thumb. And she almost missed the feel of his lips on her head as he softly kissed her hair.

Neither of them (due to their concentration being upon the other) saw the way Nikki rose to her feet and swiftly left the room after her mouther had given her a quick thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, thanks for the kudos, and for any reviews x


	9. The mistletoe and the promise and the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when hanging above them is mistletoe.

Nikki manages to sneak back just as Rose was getting up to go. The blonde had risen and turned back around to look at her now standing friend. "Right. It's getting kinda late. So I um, best be off. Thank you Mr And Mrs Smith for having me." Glancing around the room she smiled. When she noticed Katie looking almost grumpy in the corner she headed towards the sulking child. "Hey. You OK?" 

Katie looked up at the woman kneeling before her and just shrugged. "Dunno."

"What's up?" Was the soft reply Rose gave.

After another shrug the child again, she leaned closer to Rose and whispered. "Promise not you will forget? Promise to... what did you said... keep it in your mind."

Pulling back Rose grinned and hugged the little girl. "Of course I will." Once the hug was over she pulled back a bit and lifted her hand out with her little finger being the only one raised. "Shall we pinkie promise?" Eagerly the girl shock her head and mirrored her movement. Getting up she brushed her knees and winked at the sitting girl. 

"You okay?" Asked the Doctor and she just smiled  ~~and blushed~~ and nodded.

* * *

 

Once they were at the door the pair seemed content to just leave but the Ella shouted out "Look up." from the living room and the dazzled pair followed the command. Both pairs of checks were rosy pink as they inspected the mistletoe delicately hanging above their heads in the front hall. It did take them both a few moments to register what was it meant and it was easy for them to tell when the other did because the Doctor lifted his hand to itch the back of his neck while Rose looked down as if inspecting the ground. 

_"No we aren't sure what is being said here... do you two remember?"_

"Umm it's umm okay if you just want to.." He tilted his head towards the front door, trying to give her a way out.

Her checks changed to the colour of the red walls behind her when she whispered. "What if I don't want to?"

"I just said if you didn't want to.., we can just leave."

Sighing she shuffled her feet. "No I mean.. what if I don't want to ... leave."

"Oh. Oh!" Realisation dawned on him. "R-really?" He tried to keep his voice even.

Biting her lip in both excitement and nervousness she nodded. "Yeah."

_"It doesn't really matter what they say, what matters is this moment... right ... now."_

 

Leaning closely together ever so slightly they both beamed as they closed their eyes and their lips touched. It was soft and gentle and over far to soon to satisfy either of them but they did part when they heard a bang behind them. It was Ella who had stumbled over her mouther's feet in an attempt to see the couple. It was no surprise one of them had fallen over due the fact the whole family was now gathered in the small room trying to get a good view of them. The Doctor awkwardly coughed but he quickly scratched his neck when he saw the camera his dad was holding up.

It took no more then a quick glance at his blushing friend to understand that she was both a little shaken bye the intrudgen and still happy at the kiss. As short as it might have been. Grabbing her hand he said. " **Run**." It didn't sound like question but she still nodded before following him towards his dad's car.

_"And pretty much then was when we stopped filming." Katie said as she paused the video. "I meet this lovely lady one Christmas. To know she is marrying my VERY lucky uncle at the same time of year, makes me so happy. Not just for the poetic irony. Or the lovely view. But because now. After far too many years. I can call her family." Lifting her glass up she said. "To the happy couple." Which the congregation repeated to her._

_Once their meal was finished (thought Rose and the Doctor had very little) it was time for dancing. After their slow first dance as a married couple they kissed and then asked the rest of the guests to join them on the dance floor.  It was while her now husband was dancing with one of his little cousins that Rose Smith slipped away. "You okay?" He asked when he not long after joined her in the garden._

_"Yeah. It's just... your mum and mine they planed this whole thing.. not- not there is anything wrong with that of course! It's just... I didn't like the food that much." Resting he head on his chest they hugged. "But I married you. So nothing could be any more perfect." While they swayed in the garden she heard a sound and giggling she leaned back to look at him. He was sniffing. "You allr-"_

_"Chips."_

_Joining him she also smelt the air and very faintly she could smell them. "I can smell them too."_

_"Fancy some chips?"_

_Shocked was an understatement at that very moment in time. Looking around as if too see if spies were listing in on their conversation ~~very adorably the Doctor noticed ~~she asked him “For real?”_

_Grinning cheekly he swayed his head a little. “Yeah.”_

_“Yes please.” They grabbed one another's hand and they could just hear the one word recorded on the video echo across the lawn_

> **_Run_ **

_Sitting at their table Nikki felt her husband wrap his arm lovingly around her shoulder. "Where do you think they are going?" She asked._

_"To get some chips probably."_

_Winking she asked him "Are you sure?". He huffed with a small smile. It had been years and still almost every time he answered a question she mocked his saying from the day Rose meet her family._

_ David looked back to the two newly weds as the Doctor opened the door of their wedding car and helped her get herself and the large white gown in. It had been years since he had ever seen a couple more happy together if he ever had. He nodded.  "Yes. I am sure." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story. Any kudos and feedback is greatly received. I liked this ending and can only apologise it is after Christmas.  
> I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
